This invention relates to providing a means to removeably mount a bushing commonly used to bond together, ground and/or park power distribution cables. It is often necessary for lineman to take power distribution equipment offline and safety ground the associated power cables. This has been accomplished by temporarily mounting a multi well bushing on a U bracket commonly found on most distribution equipment. This operation is often done one line at a time on a two well bushing. Previously available grounding bushings bases normally mounted parallel to the face of the U bracket or its surrounding surface and did not provide any adjustability in relation to the U bracket. The present invention addresses holding the bushing at an angle relative to the U bracket and surrounding surface and adjustability of the bushing height relative to the U bracket for strain relief and adjusting for improved work room.
Temporarily mounted multi well bushings for bonding cables together and especially for grounding are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,855 issued to Finke in 1988 claims a multi well bushing with a U bracket mount with one of the wells providing load breaking and receiving a grounding elbow. 855 further provides for insert wells that allow exchange of the bushing well itself and a three well bushing having a triangular foot print.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,433 issued to Biren in 1990 addresses a method of locking a bushing base in place by clamping pressure exerted directly on the U bracket itself and not by an eye bolt dependent on its surrounding surface. 433 would allow rotation of the bushing bracket however, it does not address the need and advantage to vary the height of the bushing relative to the U bracket.